Outline of Tennessee history
The following is a topical outline of the history of the U.S. State of Tennessee. History of Tennessee, by period thumb|The location of the [[State of Tennessee]] thumb|An enlargeable map of the [[State of Tennessee]] thumb|An enlargeable map of the [[List of counties in Tennessee|95 counties of the State of Tennessee]] *Prehistory of Tennessee *English Province of Carolina, 1663–1707 *French colony of Louisiane, 1699–1763 *British Province of Carolina, 1707–1712 *British Province of North Carolina, 1712–1776 *French and Indian War, 1754–1763 **Treaty of Fontainebleau of 1762 **Treaty of Paris of 1763 *British Indian Reserve, 1763–1783 **Royal Proclamation of 1763 *American Revolutionary War, April 19, 1775 – September 3, 1783 **United States Declaration of Independence, July 4, 1776 **Treaty of Paris, September 3, 1783 *State of North Carolina since 1776 **Chickamauga Wars, 1776–1794 *Territory South of the River Ohio, 1790–1796 **Nickajack Expedition, 1794 *State of Tennessee becomes 16th State admitted to the United States of America on June 1, 1796 **History of slavery in Tennessee **War of 1812, June 18, 1812 – March 23, 1815 ***Treaty of Ghent, December 24, 1814 **Creek War, 1813–1814 **Andrew Jackson becomes 7th President of the United States on March 4, 1829 **James K. Polk becomes 11th President of the United States on March 4, 1845 **Mexican-American War, April 25, 1846 – February 2, 1848 ***Tennessee volunteers **American Civil War, April 12, 1861 – May 13, 1865 ***Tennessee in the American Civil War, 1861–1865 *****Eleventh state to declare secession from the United States on June 8, 1861 *****Eleventh state admitted to the Confederate States of America on July 2, 1861 ****Battle of Fort Donelson, February 11–16, 1862 ****Battle of Shiloh, April 6–7, 1862 ****Stones River Campaign, November 20, 1862 – January 2, 1863 ****Tullahoma Campaign, June 24 – July 3, 1863 ****Knoxville Campaign, September 22 – December 14, 1863 ****Chattanooga Campaign, October 1 – November 27, 1863 ****Franklin-Nashville Campaign, October 5 – December 25, 1864 *****Second Battle of Franklin, November 30, 1864 *****Battle of Nashville, December 15–16, 1864 **Andrew Johnson becomes 17th President of the United States on April 15, 1865 **Tennessee in Reconstruction, 1865–1866 ****First former Confederate state readmitted to the United States on July 24, 1866 **Spanish-American War, April 25 – August 12, 1898 **World War I, June 28, 1914 – November 11, 1918 ***United States enters Great War on April 6, 1917 **World War II, September 1, 1939 – September 2, 1945 ***United States enters Second World War on December 8, 1941 **Great Smoky Mountains National Park established on June 15, 1934 **Cold War, March 5, 1946 – December 25, 1991 **Korean War, June 25, 1950 – July 27, 1953 **African-American Civil Rights Movement from December 1, 1955, to January 20, 1969 ***Martin Luther King, Jr. assassinated in Memphis on April 4, 1968 **Vietnam War, September 26, 1959 – April 30, 1975 **Persian Gulf War, August 2, 1990 – February 28, 1991 **Attacks on the United States on September 11, 2001 **Afghanistan War, since October 7, 2001 **Iraq War, since March 20, 2003 History of Tennessee, by region History of Tennessee, by subject *History of marriage in Tennessee See also *United States of America **State of Tennessee ***Outline of Tennessee *History of the United States **History of Tennessee *Category:History of Tennessee **commons:Category:History of Tennessee Tennessee Category:History of Tennessee Category:Tennessee-related lists